Picnic together
by Tropicallight
Summary: Ash came home after finishing Kalos league, and found his best friend visiting him. Not romantic, more like friendship one shot. Ash/Misty


"Ah! It feels so good to be at home" Ash sighed, as he inhaled sweet fragrance of his home. "Hey Mom? I'm home!" Ash shouted happily. "Pika!" Pikachu cheered along him. He received no reply. "Mom? Where are you?" Ash called, but he got no reply. He went to kitchen, and found no one, as he didn't expect. He found a note on refrigerator. It said, _Ash honey, sorry we have to go and buy groceries. Why don't you visit your pokemon until then?_

" _We_? Could be mom and Mimey" Ash mused to himself. "Looks like we are off to Professor Oak's lab first" "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Ash quickly ran towards Professor Oak's lab.

"The air is so fresh!" Ash said to himself, as he hurried towards his destination, with Pikachu on his heels. "I always love here. Don't you agree, pal?" Ash inquired. "Pi pika!" Pikachu chirped happily.

Meanwhile-

"Thank you so much dear. You and Brock are always such a big help!" Delia gushed, happily. "You're embarrassing me, Ms Ketchum" Misty waved her hands, in front of her face. "No, I'm not. You're such a sweet girl." Delia argued. They were coming from shopping. Misty insisted on helping, of course Delia argued saying she is a guest. But in end, Misty won. She was visiting Pallet town, in hopes to catch up with Ash.

"Thanks Ms. Ketchum!" Misty smiled embarrassingly, scratching her chin. "Ash should be at home" Delia muttered to herself. Misty hummed in agreement.

They reached home in few minutes. Misty quickly put her bag on table and ran inside to see Ash. She searched whole house, but couldn't find him. "He's at Sam's lab, Misty!" Delia shouted from kitchen.

"I'm off then, see you soon, Ms. Ketchum." Misty waved goodbye, and scurried towards lab.

" _Wow! It's been years since I saw him. I bet he's still our thick skulled, dense, determined Ash."_ Misty thought to herself, on the way. She beamed, as she found familiar looking home.

She rang the bell, hoping to see Professor Oak or Tracey, but instead she found herself face to face with a certain guy, whom she intended to visit. She gasped and took a step back. "Ash, you scared me!" She exclaimed unhappily. "Oh, did I? I'm sorry, Mist" Ash grinned cheekily. "Pikachu Pi" Pikachu jumped from Ash's head and landed on Misty's chest. "Aw! I missed you to little buddy" Misty crooned, Pikachu sighed happily.

"Some things never change, huh Misty" Ash teased, noticing Pikachu's affections towards Misty. "Yeah, Ash, your hair is as messy as before" Misty smirked. Ash muttered, "I didn't mean my hair."

"Come on in, Misty" Ash gave Misty space, so that she could enter inside. "Where are Professor Oak, and Tracey?" Misty entered inside, and asked, not noticing green haired guy and professor. "Oh, they are in backyard, helping pokemon" Ash snickered. He guided her to backyard, where Tracey was trying to give bath to Ash's snorlax who was making fuss of it. Professor Oak was trying to sort out fight between few pokemon.

"Whoa! Let's help them" Misty announced, took Ash's hand, and dragged him with her. "I can walk on my own" Ash whined.

After helping Tracey and Professor Oak, they all went to Ash's home to enjoy Delia's cooking. Delia gushed on how fine young man Ash has become. Misty snickered at him. Tracey told Ash's about his engagement with Daisy, and also invited him on wedding. Ash bickered about all of his Kalos adventures and his friends. After breakfast, professor Oak helped Ms. Ketchum in doing dishes, while Tracey was running an errand.

Outside Ash's house-

Misty was seated on bench, stroking Pikachu's fur who was sighing in content. "How was Kalos?" She asked Ash, who was looking at sky and appeared to be engaged in deep thought.

"Pretty good. I was runner-up in league" Ash proudly boasted, puffing air out. "Match was pretty intense. I almost thought you're going to win" Misty commented honestly. "Did you watch my battle?" Ash asked, quite surprised by revelation. "Yeah, I managed to get glimpse of it" Misty replied.

"I'm not sulking this time. I know I gave my best" Ash smirked, but told honestly. "Now, that _is_ different." Misty winked. She always loved teasing him. Misty suddenly remembered, "Hey Ash, I was thinking to go to seaform islands. Would you like to come?"

"Um sure. I'm free anyway." Ash cheered, pumping his fist in air. "We are going for vacation, not for any kind of battle tournament" Misty muttered, but her complain fell into deaf ears. Ash was busy planning which pokemon he should take.

"Let's go, Misty, Pikachu" Ash grinned happily.

"Yeah/Pika!" Both sang in unison.

After telling Delia about their latest plans, Ash took his bag and left for little journey. Misty was visiting seaform island second time, once she went with Brock and Ms. Ketchum. Tracey told her that it was best time to visit them. She'd be able to see many water types at this time of year. Misty knew she could not lose this opportunity.

"We are here!" Ash announced, noticing blue stretch of water. Seaform islands were famous for tourism. They were crowded with all kind of people and pokemon. "Funny you didn't get us lost" Misty commented sarcastically. "Ha! See? My sense of direction is not _that_ bad."

"So you agree that you have bad sense of direction?!"

"Says who?"

"Oh yeah"?

"Pika Pikachu"

"Eh? We are supposed to be enjoying" Ash muttered. "Come on, let's go. We don't have time to waste! I want to see lot of water types" Misty flashed determined look to Ash. "I can't see any water types here, Mist. All I can see are tourists" Ash glanced everywhere, not able to find pokemon. "Guess you're right" Misty commented sadly, observing, and finally concluding that Ash was right.

"Mist, let's find a nice spot to sit. This is so crowded!" Ash said weakly, as a quite fat woman brushed past him. Misty agreed, but didn't say anything loud. They found a secluded spot, and sat there. Ash changed into his swimming dress, then Misty went to wear her royal blue one piece swimming suit.

"Tell me about your Kalos adventures" Misty said, excited about the fact. Ash chuckled and sat down next to her on towel which he brought from his home. "Kalos was pretty amazing. I learnt a lot there, especially about mega evolution. It is the coolest!" Ash said. "I've seen mega evolution. It _is_ pretty awesome. I wish I could get key stone" Misty said dreamily. "They are difficult to find" Ash told bluntly. "I do know that!" Misty shouted.

"Did you get any girlfriend" Misty asked, knowing the answer. "Er I never have time for things like this" Ash told, looking down at ground. "You're almost 16?!" Misty half-shouted. "So what? I was busy with league, and food, and sleep" Ash said in his defence, crossing his arms. _"Yep. That's the Ash we all know"_ Misty thought to herself.

"Say Ash, are you never interested in girl" Misty asked cautiously, and curiously. "Um er no?" Ash sounded uncertain. "Then it might be a problem" Misty gravely stated. Pikachu fell on ground laughing. "Huh, what do you mean?" Ash sounded confused as ever. Misty ignored him, and questioned further, "Do you like Brock or Gary?"

"..."

"Ash?"

"MISTYYYYYY!" Ash whined loudly. "I'm not interested in guys!" Ash crossed his arms and pouted. Misty put her hands on hips, "In my defence, I'd say you never showed interest in girls before"

"This doesn't prove I'm gay" Ash huffed angrily. "Then what does it prove? Tell me Mr. Pokemon master!" Misty drawled. She was enjoying this. "Nothing." Ash said, not able to reply anything.

"Then why you don't have girlfriend?" Misty asked, facing him. "Because I don't want someone like her?" Ash muttered, still huffing. Misty had to make sure that she heard correctly, "Her? About whom you're talking?" Her interest was totally on Ash's words.

"No one. Just forget about it" Ash muttered, looking little angry. Misty wanted to ask more, but decided to let go. She decided that, she'd ask about this mystery girl later. "Alright, if you say so. What are your plans?" Misty decided to change topic. "I'm leaving for Alola day after tomorrow." Ash replied, beaming at her.

"So early? You came here few hours ago." Misty gasped, Pikachu sighed in discontent. "Yeah. I'm going to attend pokemon school there" Ash stated, quite surprised to see Misty's reaction. She said nothing in response, just closed her eyes, and continued working on her tan.

"Misty, would you...would you like to come to Alola with me?" Ash questioned shyly, rubbing his hair.. Misty appeared to be shocked at first, but it quickly evaporated, and turned into sweet smile. "That's so sweet of you to ask. I wish I could. But you know gym? My sisters are busy in following their carriers. They left me at gym, so that I can take care of it. I just can't leave it." Misty sighed sadly. "I understand" Ash said quietly.

To change the gloomy environment, Misty chirped," Ash, I've heard about fireflies here at night. Let's wait till sun gets down"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Come on, let's go swimming to kill the time" Ash dragged Misty inside water, laughing all the time.

"Lemme go, Ash!"

* * *

 **A/N- Okay, I've lots of things to say. First of all, this is not edited by my beta reader. I just wanted to see how much I learnt from him, and everyone. He is an amazing person. You should totally check out his stories, under penname cultofwinters. I'm sorry for all grammatical mistakes.**

 **Make sure to point out my mistakes, in polite manner, that is. Oh yeah, sorry if it is kind of rushed. I wrote in very small time.**

 **I hope you had happy reading.**

 **Read, review and enjoy.**

 **Tropicallight**


End file.
